


i forgive you

by florences



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, i wrote this before zervis became canon lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: What's Zeref doing at Mavis Vermillion's grave?





	i forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> » uploading old pieces from my fanfiction.net account.  
» lmaoooo i really wrote this before zervis became canon back in 2013... my best friend and i were soooo obsessed with the idea of zervis and then it became real.  
» this was inspired by my best friend and also milady666 art.

"Mavis… Vermillion." he whispered, as a gentle breeze caressed his skin and tousled his hair lightly.

This was it. He was facing something he couldn't go back from… her grave. There was no end as to how many times he told himself to visit this sacred and holy place, but he could never bring himself to do it again. Not after the last couple of times he had tried.

And recalling that last incident where he had attempted to visit, he remembered that every time he tried to put a foot near the grave, it was as if nature itself rejected him and pushed him back with an admirable force. He had given up for a while… but there was something about today that made him want to come again.

And his whim was correct. He was finally able to go near the grave - and now he found himself standing there, as he dragged his fingertips lightly across the top of the gravestone that belonged to a girl he once loved… and the girl he let die… or rather, the girl he malevolently killed. And to think that he was at fault for this - countless times, he had said sorry to himself, hoping she could hear him as well - he swore to himself that he'd make amends for his execrable mistakes, but of course, she wasn't there to accept his apology nor to hear him out.

She was really gone… and he had lived all those years with the same self-reproaching guilt clouding his heart.

"I promise… we will meet again." he breathed, before turning on his heel to walk away. Though as he was leaving from her grave, he swore he could hear a faint and indistinct voice in distance - it was a comforting, consoling voice that he knew all too well. Her voice.

"Though the _world_ may not forgive you, Zeref… _I_ forgive you."


End file.
